


Because You're My Home

by Hannie_Tokki



Series: Sweet as Rice Pudding - A Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannie_Tokki/pseuds/Hannie_Tokki
Summary: Home is where the heart is and Jihoon's home, as he had come to realize, is with a certain angel.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Sweet as Rice Pudding - A Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586749
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Because You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious the moment is in this vid (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8QIwfrA_X4) from 2:14 to 2:35, maybe checking it out first would give you a different feel when reading this! Unbeta-ed so sorry for any minor mistakes. 
> 
> 'Kay let's hop to it!!!

* * *

Jihoon knew from the moment he wrote a song titled _HUG_ it would eventually come to this.

Flash of cameras flickered in front of them, Carats were screaming out of excitement, ready to capture every bit of the scene that was about to unravel in front of them. And Jihoon thought he was probably the only one who wasn’t very fond of the idea.

Really it wasn’t what you would have pictured a dilemma that was occurring to the 24-year-old, it was merely a group hug (or rather a back hug) that could perhaps last longer than usual for the shuttering cameras in the audience to capture the pure moment of ‘affection’. Seemed simple enough, but this was nowhere in Jihoon’s comfort zone. Four years into their debut and yet Jihoon still couldn’t bear the thought of constantly having to do fanservice or skinship with the members. He didn’t hate them of course, there’s nothing in the world that could replace them in his life but being the quiet, strong guy from Busan made it almost impossible for him to openly show affection and even receive affection in front of such a crowd.

He was indeed uncomfortable, but it’s what his job entailed, and he wasn’t going to make a fuss in front of their adoring fans, so he tried to calm down. Much like when people say to ‘Think of your happy place’, Jihoon told himself that it is just the members, they aren’t strangers, they’re your brother, don’t think too much. As he was still trying to relax his expressions, he felt a sudden force pulling him from behind and before he could comprehend the situation, he was met with a warm embrace. Two arms wrapped tightly around his petite figure, bringing him flush against the person’s chest and he could feel the warmth spreading slowly, almost consuming him as he relaxes and lets go of the tension he had held in. Yes, he was still awkward with hugs and skinship, but like any law in nature, there were always exceptions. _And his only exception, was Yoon Jeonghan._

Exactly from which moment did this come into place? Jihoon didn’t know himself. Perhaps it was the little gestures he received from the elder, whether it was the small questions he would ask after Jihoon came back from the studio _"Jihoon-ah are you tired?", "Jihoon-ah are you having any problems?"_ or the kind words of encouragement _"Jihoonie is the best! Your songs are amazing!”_ , Jeonghan never failed to bring a smile on his face. Nothing makes him feel better than being welcomed home after a long day at the studio by the older’s bright smile as he announced with glee _“Jihoon-ah have you eaten? Let’s go out to eat together!”_ and Jihoon found himself unable to turn down the offer at the sight of those beautiful eyes filled with excitement (and the rumbling in his empty stomach that he just couldn’t ignore.) Jihoon couldn’t pinpoint when exactly his walls had come down or how Jeonghan had managed to bring so much warmth into his life, but Jihoon was glad he had someone to lean on.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jihoon could sense the other leaning forward, light breaths tickling his ear as Jeonghan whispered softly with reassurance, “Jihoon-ah are you uncomfortable? Sorry Jihoon-ah but it’ll only last for a moment. Just endure a little bit ok?”

Even without looking, Jihoon knew Jeonghan had on the most beautiful and caring smile.

Yes, that was what Jihoon adored about Jeonghan. The older could act mischievous at times, how could he forget the legendary pranks Jeonghan successfully pulled on unsuspecting members in the dorms. He’s extremely affectionate and likes to show this side of him through contact, couple selfies, nicknames and so much more that you could even feel overwhelmed. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know his boundaries. He wanted to show his love, but he drew the line at the slightest sight of discomfort from those around him. He wanted to be closer to the members, but it was a relationship built on respect and care for each other, and he wasn’t going to push it if the other party wasn’t willing to. Whenever he’s around, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel relaxed, like he could finally let loose of any burdens or worries. That was how Jeonghan slowly became their group’s mental pillar, the one the members would come to when the stress got too much. It had been amazing to watch how Jeonghan held the group together (of course with the help of his two best friends of the 95line) and how he managed to change Jihoon.

But Jeonghan wasn’t always so strong. He had his own insecurities, of his voice, of his skills. He always wanted to show his best side to their adoring fans, so he worked hard day by day, hoping to improve, to see the smiles on Carats’ face. The ones who smile the most endured the most, Jihoon had always thought, so Jihoon started to become someone that could make Jeonghan feel better. He took every chance to compliment the elder, not paying any attention to the confused looks he got from the members. _“Jeonghanie hyung is so handsome!”, “I want to become Jeonghanie hyung for a day, I want to know how it feels to be that handsome”, “Jeonghanie hyung has such a unique voice”, “Jeonghanie hyung listens to us very well”,_ and so much more, Jihoon wouldn’t ever hesitate to tell Jeonghan how amazing he was. And it seems, from the many pictures the fans have taken of their moments together, that he just couldn’t hide his adoration for the elder, but this didn’t bother Jihoon, he wanted Jeonghan to know he was Jihoon’s exception.

As he walked down the venue corridors to reach their vans, with their new title track _HOME_ still echoing in the background, he couldn’t help but think about how Jeonghan really was his home. Where he could be embraced by love and warmth, where he could relax, where he could be comforted, where he could return to when he was tired. These thoughts ran wild in his mind until he was interrupted by a tackle from behind and once again, he could feel himself sinking into the warm embrace of his hyung. Light chuckles escaped the elder before he asked “Jihoon-ah what are you thinking about??”

“Oh it’s nothing hyung” - he answered, turning slightly towards the other and he knows without a doubt, he had on a look of pure adoration but who was to make him hide it.

“You tired yet? Hyung is so tiredddddd” - his hyung whined cutely

And Jihoon couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading to every cell in his being, he said to his hyung, the corners of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly “You can rest all you want when we’re back in the dorms”

Just as he finished his sentence, the warmth on his back disappeared, leaving him slightly disappointed at the sudden lack of affection. But that feeling didn’t last long as he felt fingers intertwining with his own, the warm feelings returned as if they never left and he could hear the loud cheers of excitement from his adoring angel “Yay! Let’s go home!!!!”

_"Home. Where you can cry, where I can cry."_

**Jeonghanie-hyung, you’re my home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot all of my references? Lots of JeongHoon moments and Home lyrics as well hehe


End file.
